tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan *'Number': 6 *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Built': 1918 *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a narrow gauge tank engine who came to the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam's accident with the slate trucks. Bio Duncan was built by Andrew Barclay at Kilmarnock in 1918, and worked in a factory in Scotland, which Peter Sam claims is the source of his strong language. In 1958, Duncan was sent to Sodor to do Peter Sam's work after his accident with the slate trucks, and regauged to 2'3". Duncan was rude and arrogant at first, but was humbled after derailing while doing "rock 'n' roll" and having to be rescued by Rusty, whom he detests for being a diesel. But as the years went on, Duncan forgot what he had learnt, and in 1962 he stalled on a viaduct out of spite for not being polished. Skarloey finally taught him sense with the story of Rheneas' bravery and now Duncan is a Really Useful Engine. Persona Duncan might decide to "rock 'n' roll" and act rudely and obstinate, however Rusty had to rescue him after his accident. When he was first introduced in the fourth season, he was often stubborn. Since the sixth season, Duncan is quite often bossy to the other engines about getting their work done quickly and thinks he knows better than them. Duncan still seems to ignore Rusty's warnings and advice until he lands himself into trouble. Also, Duncan tries to do the jobs which he thinks suits him well and he is quite competitive with James. Basis Duncan is based on the Talyllyn Railway's "Douglas", not to be confused with the standard gauge engine Douglas. This engine is currently selcted to be dressed up as Duncan on special events associated with the "Thomas the Tank Engine" franchise. Appearances Duncan's Railway Series appearances are listed below: * "The Little Old Engine" * "Gallant Old Engine" * "Mountain Engines" * "Very Old Engines" * "Duke the Lost Engine" * "Great Little Engines" * "New Little Engine" In the television series, Duncan first appeared in the fourth season and has speaking roles in every season since, except the eighth season. Duncan also appeared in "The Great Discovery". Livery In the Railway Series, Duncan is painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series he is painted amber with black and gold lining. Merchandising * ERTL (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (reissued in 2009) * Take-Along * TOMY/Trackmaster (normal and "Duncan Does it All") * My Thomas Story Library Trivia * Duncan got his buffers after arriving on Sodor. * In the pic of Duncan and the lorries, look behind him and you will see that he has a tender! Gallery File:Duncanwooden.jpg|Duncan's new wooden model File:DuncanCGI.png|CGI Duncan File:Thomas'TrickyTree3.jpg|Thomas and Duncan File:Duncanandthelorries.jpg|Duncan with a tender! File:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Take-Along Duncan File:Duncanpromo.jpg|Duncan in the snow File:Duncan.jpg|Duncan in season 9 File:MightyMacDuncan.jpg|Duncan and Mighty Mac File:Dunkin'Duncan.JPG|Duncan in season 6 File:DuncanintheMine.jpg| File:Thomas'TrickyTree1.jpg|Duncan in Season 10 episode Thomas' Tricky Tree Category:Steam locomotives Category:Skarloey Railway Category:0-4-0